


美洲豹

by Undertaker404



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertaker404/pseuds/Undertaker404
Summary: He broke a mirror,to witness a drowning.
Relationships: Tezca Tlipoca/Justin Law
Kudos: 1





	美洲豹

欧洲人。男孩来到美洲旷野的大地，海湾，红土，平原上刮过的风。神父长到十七岁，他决定自己向南行走。

湿热的天，饱胀的空气，雨林把空间挤压得又紧又浓稠。查士丁在某个晚上的某片雨林里燃起火堆，他被呛到了，第一次因为点火被呛到。火花噼啪作响，年轻的神父咳嗽着，在周遭的黑暗中，他对上眼眸明亮的兽。矫健的身影一闪而过。

他开始跟一个男人同行。他不请自来，在无人的丛林里突然与他结伴。男人会说英语。一开始说出来几个单词，然后是几个句子，一周后他开始用神父的母语喋喋不休。

年轻的神父有时会看向他，颔首。有时他会在男人说话的时候轻轻笑，把湛蓝色的眼睛睁得比平时大一点——这让他目光看起来有神。带头套的陌生男人的声音会在这时候变得又快又大声，像春潮刹不住的水。

像大地的震动，神灵的心跳。

他们同吃同睡，神父的衣服在汗水、河流和突如其来的暴雨中浆洗了好多遍，那三套亚麻质地的服装挺拔如初。

戴头套的男人对此看来好奇到了极点。有一次一连三天他滔滔不绝的话语都围绕着这个工艺打转。金发的年轻神父舌尖抵上上颚，“My Lord”。这是他最终的答案。隔着头套，古怪男人的心似乎都低垂下去了。随即他又重振精神，就着有毒花朵和部落中羽毛编成的头冠大谈特谈。

一个平平无奇的夜晚，他们像往常一样在火光旁坐下。“你的衣料很美。他们规律，他们不变。”头套男人开口，声音不像他平时用惯的、英语圆滑的腔调。他说的是异族的语言。从胸腔深处发出来，共振一直传到天灵盖。

“你想说的是我，说我美丽。”神父陈述。跳跃的火闪烁着不同寻常的光，映照着头套男人的影子剧烈颤抖。他伸手触碰神父的衣角下摆。男人低低地叹息；他的声音在头套中沉闷地碰撞。“对。”他说。雨林深处的火光跳跃起来，让他的答复听起来像是一声呜咽。

年轻神父的手指落在他的手腕上，拨弄他分明的筋。他们的手臂交缠在一起，在夜晚黑黝的雨林，男人在这片生养自己的土地上第一次喘不过气。

“你也美丽。”蓝眼睛神父的嘴角向上弯了起来。他背对了火，清澈的蓝色在黑暗中空无一物。带头套的同行人双手僵直在他跨坐分开的双腿上。更正。在他双腿的亚麻衣料上。亚麻布底下是查士丁的温度。

查士丁捧起他的颈。头套便向后扬去。“摘掉。”他说。神父吻他锁骨中间的窝，庄严得像行施洗礼。

“我想看你。我说了，你也美丽。”男孩说道，十指在异族男子的双肩上掐紧，好似在帮那个人稳住他自己。头套底下的面孔可能是哭了，胸膛上下起伏，抽噎声缓慢地从头套缝隙里流淌出来。他们的下体紧紧挨着，摇晃，好像大海的呼吸。

抽噎声停止了一刻。雨林的枝叶静止在晚风的摇动里。神父把这看作开始的信号。他无声地笑了，松开男人双肩上的手，郑重其事，肃穆镇定，托起面罩头套像是在礼拜日发放圣餐。

特斯卡倒抽了一口气向后倒去。他感觉天旋地转，未知的恐怖攫取他的心。“嘘，嘘。”神父安抚他。他把一丛明亮金发埋在抽动的男人胸前，右手轻轻拍打他的后背。他左手的五指按上特斯卡的后颈。查士丁唇边发出的笑声几乎击穿了特斯卡的心脏。

“嘘，嘘。我要吻你了。”

不，不！不，不！不！特斯卡左右甩头挣扎着往后靠。但太晚了。

查士丁的手捧住他的脸，大拇指扣紧下颚与颈脉交汇的地方，四指抵上他的脸——那里正随着来自他乡的神父的每一次触碰、每一下吐息剥落。不，是蜕变。生长出会呼吸有花纹的毛皮。

神父的十指越扣越紧，他挺起上半身，念祷告的嘴贴上特斯卡的咽喉。滚烫的液体在他手上丝绸般划过，像蝴蝶在叶面的一次停驻。

他舔过男人的喉，他的鼻尖点上湿漉漉的皮肤，在那下面，血管壁收缩——大张，聒噪得像战栗的牛皮鼓。查士丁的食指敲打男人的颧骨，“Five,six,seven,eight......?”特斯卡哑声问。查士丁，查士丁，查士丁。气流快速擦过他的声带，天，他抑制不住，呼、呼吸。呼吸。呼——吸。呼呼呼吸——！呼吸呼吸！呼吸！！呼吸！！呼吸！！！

气流把他的嘴顶开，双手——双爪触电般离开了神父的身体，抓紧自己的后脑勺。气流冲出胸腔，特斯卡爆发一阵歇斯底里大笑。

（“哈哈、哈哈、哈哈哈哈哈！”）

四四、四四、八八拍——啪！It's time.

牙与齿深深凿进特斯卡的皮肉。柔韧，滚烫，骨质尖缘破开组织——好近、太近了，颈动脉搏动着暴露在夜晚阴郁的空气中，用力拍打起神父的脸颊，像是做最后一次把他推开的努力。

无用功。查士丁扣紧他痉挛的身体。查士丁咬下去。

涌出的血液打湿了刚刚长出来的、沾上了棕色墨汁的金黄皮毛。神父听到成千上万块镜子在他耳边摔裂炸开。查士丁从来没有拥有过这么巨大又如此贴近心跳的声音。神父的躯体也震颤起来。一种暴雨中的宁静包裹住他。他温顺地枕在特斯卡的身上，蹭了蹭他劣质的仿纤维衣物，感受兽类的体温暴涨又流逝。

查士丁心满意足的咧开嘴，右手漫不经心地挠了挠Tezca的下巴、搓起一稔冰冷柔滑的皮毛。他把手擦擦干净，带有血腥气的嘴一开一合，默念起新一天开始的祷文。黑绿色植物的静谧国度中，只有火堆在噼啪低语。

晨光照亮白昼，丛林又斑驳起来。年轻的神父把美洲豹新鲜剥下的皮晾在草地上，继续向南行走。玻璃破碎的低音炸弹一个接一个爆裂，噪音回荡在丛林中。查士丁欢欣地用音乐打节拍，脚踏阿兹特克的呻吟声，歌颂大地，歌颂主。

他拨开茂密的枝叶沿小溪向南走去，在心里计算晾干异教神灵的时间。

END

**Author's Note:**

> I created this after I found one origin of Tezca Tlipoca’s name.  
> And the book《Buring your boat》wrote by AC also inspired me at that moment.  
> Thank U for your reading.Please communicate more about them with me.  
> I think I did not catch the characteristic of Justin very well,since I have difficulties in finding the logics inside him.  
> Tell me your understanding about this ship.I really need this.  
> Thank U again!


End file.
